Just like Bleach
by Redneck Shinigami
Summary: [AU. Based off Just like Heaven] Rukia and Ichigo meet in a mysterious waywhen Rukia gets in a car accident, can love bring Rukia back to life? [ICHIxRUKI] It's my first story.. and i'm learning fanfiction uploading stuff, so it's not perfect typing...
1. Chapter 1

Just like BLEACH

**Rating: T**

**Type: AU**

(AU. Based off Just like Heaven) Rukia and Ichigo meet in a mysterious way, can love bring Rukia back to life(ICHIxRUKI)

I tried not to make it seem too much like the movie.

* * *

INFO: 

Rukia Kuchiki was in a terrible car accident, and is now in a coma. Her soul departs from her body, thinking she's stillawake. Even as a soul, love can still finds its way. Can an orange haired boy named Ichigo Kurosaki save her in time before she dies?

_

* * *

_

_A/N: okay, so I just watched "Just like Heaven".. I was gunna make something like "Just like Huecco Mundo" but I decided not too… so I give you this! I am more used to Jap. Names like "Kuchiki-san" but it was just more typing, so I was just like, screw it… I'll upload more later! _

_Ciao! -Lor _

_Ciao! -Lor_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN.

* * *

"Shit…" Rukia sighed, "8:30…"

Rukia Kuchiki groggily got out of bed and rubbed her violet eyes. She looked in the mirror.

"New Day…" she said in a refreshingly crisp voice.

Rukia owned a local day-care, and had to act her nicest. She was only 24 and had a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders. Rukia lived alone in a 1 bedroom apartment in California. The young woman had lost her family, besides her brother Byakuya, when they got murdered.

Rukia had finished her morning routine, and was heading out the door to walk to her day-care center. She unlocked the front doors to _Nursery Rhymes Day-care Center,_ and walked in casually.

"Lets get started!" She smiled brightly.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Mizuiro Kojima yelled, "Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo Kurosaki was still sleeping soundly on the friends shared couch. His bright orange hair was a mess.

"ICHIGOO!!!" Keigo Asano yelled even louder.

"Huh? W-what's goin' on?" Ichigo rolled over on their couch, amber eyes opened lazily.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, b-but… b-but…

"ICHIGO! You're gonna have to move out!" Keigo cut in.

Ichigo rubbed a hand through his orange hair, and propped his head up with his arm.

"Why?" he yawned.

"W-well, you're not helping pay the rent and-…"

"YOURE A FUCKING FEELOADER!" yelled Keigo again, steam coming out of his ears.

Ichigo looked down at the floor. "Oh…Well-"

"Ichigo," said Mizuiro calmly, "please… You don't even have a job!"

Ichigo sat up from the couch.

"I had a damn job!..."

"HAD, ICHIGO! HAD, HAD, HAD A JOB!!!" screamed Keigo, "Look, I love ya buddy, but it's either you pay up the rent, or we kick you out."

Ichigo looked at Mizuiro for a second opinion, but Mizuiro looked away.

"Guys…"

Keigo and Mizuiro dragged the tired strawberry out of their apartment, and out on the street, throwing his clothes out with him.

"Sorry Ichigo…" whispered Mizuiro.

Ichigo lowered his head and walked off looking for a new apartment. Sure he had money, but why would he spend it on his friends rent anyway?

"MIKA! DON'T EAT THAT!" Rukia's day had begun, and she then took away the bottle of glue from the little girl. The little 5 year old giggled and ran off. Rukia had 15 kids to take care of.

"whew…" a sigh of relief.

The phone started ringing.

"Nursery Rhymes Day-Care Center, this is Rukia speaking.

"Hi Rukia!"

"Oh, Orihime! Hi! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine! I should be asking you! You've been so stressed out with work lately, I haven't seen you in forever!" Orihime was as cheerful as ever.

"I know! It's crazy! Everyone is so busy these days!"

"I know what you mean! But listen Rukia… Tatsuki and I got you a date to go with us to the fireworks festival tonight!

"…"

"Rukia?" Orihime questioned

"… Oh well I-"

"He seemed like a very nice guy! C'mon Rukia! You never have time for fun anymore!"

"KISHO! STOP CUTTING MAI'S HAIR! PUT THE SCISSORS DOWN, DAMNIT!" Rukia was growling.

"R-Rukia?"

"WHAT!?"

"It's at 8 in square Park…"

"Oh, Orihime, sorry! Yeah, I guess I'll go! Thanks!

"Okay Rukia, see-"

"KISHO!!" Rukia hung up.

"The poor girl doesn't have any time to herself anymore…"

After a long day for Rukia, she had survived with all of her hair, and only a few random objects glued to her clothes.

Now Rukia had gone home, taken a shower and gotten dressed, and was driving her way to the park to meet her date. She was wearing blue jeans with a faded Pepsi shirt. She didn't want to look that fancy.

"Okay Rukia, calm down! Calm down!" She looked at her hands on the steering wheel, which were shaking, "Crap." Her water had spilt on the floor, no one was on the road, so she decided to bend down and pick the bottle up. When she looked up, she saw 2 bright lights. Then she could feel pain, but then blacked out.

* * *

A/N: i think most of everyone knows what happnes, but this is Bleach style people! comments and flames are welcome! 


End file.
